


Engulfed

by CuriousShore801 (Unknownshore)



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Assistance, Control, Docks, Engulfing, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Moonlight, Night Sex, Ocean, Sexual Fantasy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/CuriousShore801
Summary: In the light of nothing but the moon painted on the dark of the night, Noah and Alejandro have a moment. Alejandro tries to assist, Noah tries to defy. In the end, Noah’s heart feels quite ‘engulfed’. (Art Trade with DivineFireWolf)





	Engulfed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineFireWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DivineFireWolf).

> Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV and Teletoon

It was a deep, dark, chilling night. Though the time was unimportant, it should at least be noted that while the night was still young, it would not remain so for long. The waters of the lake had long since faded from their blue as they now reflected the pitch black of the equally transformed sky above them. Those lake waters themselves remind still, calm, only being disturbed by the movements they made due to the cool breezes directly above them and the bright moon which reflected itself onto the waves like an illuminated celestial being that was placed many miles far away, yet always appeared due to its sheer size as though it was closer than it actually was to the glistening surface it had control over. As a whole, beyond the sounds of the night’s usual cast of creatures and critters, the environment around the humble island resort was quiet, if not outright tranquil. It most certainly would be considered gorgeous to most.

To  _ most. _ Certainly not to  _ all _ .

Case in point, the one known to most simply as Noah.

Though certainly not the most positive of human beings, there was a certain level of enjoyment he got from sitting on the edge of the resort’s wooden docks, staring at the illuminated hunk of rock orbiting around the earth so many miles above him. He refrained from saying anything close to ‘beautiful’ even in regards to it, but he at the very least admired how tranquil the moment currently was. 

However, he was also smart enough to know that such peace and quiet would never last long. Not for him, anyway. Not once did it ever last long enough.

It was because of that same knowledge that he did not even look when he heard from behind himself a pair of feet stepping towards him. A pair of feet that were cloaked in a pair of darkly colored boots, and themselves coupled with an all too familiar Hispanic voice:

“Hola, flojo, I see you are enjoying this beautiful night that we are having.”

“Well, I  _ was. _ ” Noah coldly remarked, now changing from a neutral expression to one of clear frowning as he usually did. The other male, one named Alejandro chuckled at the sight, the smaller male not even giving him the politeness of turning around to actually look at him. Instead, only continuing to look in the completely opposing direction. However, that did not stop him now smirking Spaniard from slowly making his way over to Noah, something Noah presumably also expected to happen.

“Well, that looks more like the Noah I know.”

Hearing that set of words brought out nothing short of a huff from a suddenly irritated Noah. A response which only furthered both Alejandro’s smirk and his incoming action of sitting directly next to Noah. However, he still did not yet feel it right to initiate physical contact. The keyword being yet.

“Oh does it, now?” Noah snarked, “I didn’t know I looked a certain way to you.”

“Well,” Alejandro smirked as he turned to Noah with but one eyebrow raised, “I can assure you that you most certainly do.”

Noah, still trying with all of his might to avoid giving Alejandro any form of eye contact let alone physical contact could not help but feel the extreme temptation to fail his personal mission at that point. He also knew that Alejandro knew the said temptation was there. However, Noah maintained the position of his eyes as looking away from Alejandro, even though this only continued to fuel Alejandro’s continued prying responses.

“Don’t tell me you’re still mad about me being an ‘eel’” the Spaniard chuckled softly, “While I can understand some of your ‘ _ friends _ ’ being upset about it, I thought you at least would be more, shall I say, understanding?”

“Why are you saying ‘friends’ like  _ that _ ?” - and so, Noah got defensive just enough so that Alejandro’s ambition to divert his attention had effectively succeeded. The bookworm turned his head to face the Spaniard, curious in an apprehensive way as to what he was implying. Alejandro, seeing this, drew the conversation out to be longer via yet another vague answer:

“Oh, I don’t think you need me to answer that, flojo. I think you already know what I mean. If you don’t, I would be quite surprised?”

While Noah’s response was certainly delayed by a few moments, it was nevertheless a most defensive one as his first conclusion was something that he had become quite frustrated with over the years that he’s been considered an ‘entertainer’:

“Do you mean  _ Cody _ ?”

“If you think I do.”

“What, do you think me and Cody are dating or something like Izzy teases me about and Sierra wants to kill me over?”

“I didn’t say any such thing.”

“Well, I can see  _ why _ you and every other person seems to think me and him are a thing, I’m sorry to say that he’s just not my type. Not like  _ that _ , anyway. I don’t even know if I’m his, truth be told me and him hardly spend as much time together as everyone thinks we do.”

Noah, in his moment of defense, did not seem to realize at first that he had just given Alejandro even more ammunition to slowly and cautiously fire off at him. Though this would not elude Noah’s intelligent brain for long, as soon Alejandro did begin speaking again:

“Oh? So then, what  _ is _ your type?”

Realizing that now, Noah’s eyes widened briefly before leering back into a defensive position, the intellectual now realizing that he had only made himself fall deeper into a pit of sorts he tried to climb himself back out of it:

“Yeah, I’m just going to flat out tell you something like that, the so-called most dangerous competitor to trust with information in Total Drama outside of Heather.”

“I don’t see Chris or any camera crew around here” Alejandro chuckled yet again, “So it’s not like I would be really able to do anything with that information.”

“Not now, no. But there’s always a future.”

“True, I suppose, but said future is never etched in stone, is it not?”

Noah huffed at that point, in fact, he outright snorted in frustration. Technically speaking. Alejandro was quite right. Something which Noah had always sworn to himself that he would never say aloud - let alone to the Latino himself. He could feel Alejandro’s confidence looming over him, just as the light of the moon was doing that exact same thing miles above his head. As if he had planned this, which he likely did, Alejandro continued to control the conversation:

“So, might I ask, what is your type, again? If you don’t mind me asking. Just between us, you know, men.”

“Well, I  _ do _ mind you asking, actually.”

“Well then, might I guess instead?”

“I’d prefer you to leave, but seeing as how I can’t physically force you to do so, fine.”

“You also could just get up and walk away from me” Alejandro commented, brow still raised, “Of course, if you want to. A bit curious why you haven’t done so yet.”

“You don’t know me very well. I don’t like standing back up when I’m perfectly comfortable sitting down.”

“I see” Alejandro scratched his soul patch a bit, contemplating this information. Of course, he very likely had already deduced it. With that smirk still on his face, he silently scooted himself physically closer to Noah, with though it gained from the bookworm another irritated huff, did not elicit from him any other form of a response.

“Well?” Noah asked once Alejandro had been silent for but one moment too many, “Your guesses?”

“Well, how do you feel about, blondes?”

“Lindsay blonde? Or do you mean Owen blonde?”

“Whichever you think.”

“People’s ‘ship’ choices for me are so predictable…”

“Ships?”

“It’s a word I ‘learned’ from Sierra, it’s some short word for relationships.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Anyway, am I getting warmer?”

“Eh” Noah shrugged, “I don’t care much about hair color, being honest.”

“Well, that certainly is a good point in your favor. How do you feel about, accents?”

“I don’t care either.”

“Well then, how would you like someone who is smart, and not afraid to, how do I put this, initiate, things?”

It was Alejandro’s choice of words that made Noah’s eyes become widened once more, and indeed made his head yet again turn to face the soul patched Latino. Not only that, but Noah’s face, even though and perhaps because of the moon’s light shining down upon his skin now had the notable shade of red plastered on it. Whatever Alejandro wanted to achieve, he was close to getting it. Noah’s response, only further fed into whatever Alejandro had planned:

“Initiate  _ what _ , exactly?”

Alejandro did not say anything immediately in response to that, instead, he only raised one of his brows as if to silently feed ideas into Noah’s brain. Not being able to read minds, Noah was left in the dark about what it was that Alejandro meant, until he felt a warm hand resting on his clothed thigh - Alejandro’s warm hand, to be precise. Though he did not do anything to force Alejandro’s hand off of his body, he did blush even redder once he noticed it - and the vocal response he did make to it was far from a convincing refusal:

“What” he hesitated, “What are you getting at?”

“Come on, jolo” Alejandro teased, rubbing Noah’s thigh softly with one hand placed on it, “Surely you can put two and two together. That is if you want to put these two together. If you don’t want to, I’ll understand.”

“What exactly am I supposed to _ want _ here?”

“Oh, I think you’re smart enough to already know. All I really need is to know whether or not you like it.”

While saying those words, Alejandro managed to bring a shiver to Noah’s spine as the smaller male could soon feel the hand rub itself along his thigh. Though it was still clothed by his shorts, that did not prevent the feeling, nor did it prevent the sound. It also did not prevent those same other males from moving that same hand slowly but surely upwards, all while a clearly seductive smirk remained painted onto his face.

While he still did not resist, even as the longest of the five fingers were dangerously close to a particular part of his shorts, Noah did at least speak up about what was on the verge of soon happening:

“Dude, are you serious about doing this?”

“I’m not going to go all the way with you if that’s what you’re thinking. You have far too much class to merely be ‘drilled’ on the docks, but perhaps, for now, a ‘demo’ of sorts can be given to you. Only if, of course,” Alejandro’s fingers were now mere centimeters away from Noah’s ‘fly’, and Noah himself bit his lips - a mix of frustration as well as genuinely desiring it in more ways than one partying within his brain. Instead, he had to force out a few fleeting bits of ‘attitude’ out of his throat, saying with a fading tone of ‘sass’ in his so-called usual fashion:

“Pervert…”

“I don’t see any evidence yet that you’re objecting to what I’m intending to do, unless, you have some for me?”

“Just” Noah yet again hesitated, the words only briefly getting caught up within his throat before he finally let them out, “Get it over it. With just get this over with.”

Alejandro couldn’t help but savor the moment, having pleasantly not expected for Noah to be so easily defeated. However, he himself knows from experience that once a male is stimulated - so to speak - controlling them is much easier for a Burromuerto than one would expect. At least, save for a fellow member of the family. However, Alejandro was not thinking about that, so much he was thinking about Noah. As he reached his hand out to unzip the fly of Noah’s shorts, he couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Noah’s face - having turned away from a facade of anger and instead increasingly adopted supporting Alejandro’s advances, though the eyebrows were moved into something of an angry-looking appearance, showing at the very least a determined desire for Alejandro to maintain momentum with what he was doing.

Thankfully for Noah, that was exactly what Alejandro was planning to do.

After lowering Noah’s shorts enough so that he had enough rooms for his plans, Alejandro proceeded to begin meddling with Noah’s underwear - standard boxer shorts. Though it was nothing special, to Alejandro’s silent disappointment, Alejandro had no intention of leaving them be for very long.

Soon, the two were pulled down - leaving a very red-faced Noah exposed to the other male. Furthermore, Noah soon bit his lips for even longer, as his now exposed ‘member’ was then gripped by Alejandro’s hands. Though not yet stroking it, Alejandro did move his hands most softly up and down it - as if studying it both with his eyes as well as with his hands, to get a good grasp on what he was now dealing with. Noah was far from an overtly ‘large’ male, though he was not necessarily ‘tiny’ either, a fine average length for someone of his age and stature. Then again, Alejandro always suspected it was his other end that was more impressive anyway.

Noah, on the other hand, already could feel his hands clenching onto the wood of the docks as he felt Alejandro slowly begin stroking him - all while repeating various whispers and other seductive words in his native Spanish language. Noah wasn’t trying to be too delicate, but he couldn’t help but give in to such a strong temptation.

He also could hardly deny that at this point, he wanted it.

_ Badly. _

What Noah felt could best be described as a mass engulfing. An engulfing of both his vulnerable yet throbbing cock by way of Alejandro’s hand, and an engulfing of the emotions generated by his brain by way of Alejandro’s sheer manipulative abilities. He was under no illusion that Alejandro did not have any ulterior motives, but yet due to feeling his ‘everything’ - for lack of a better word - being consumed by the Hispanic male, he did not seem to care. What made it all even ‘worse’ was the fact that when his eyes were open, they could clearly see the beautiful light of the moon still reflecting off of Alejandro’s skin, which when joined with Alejandro’s own smirk only made Noah submit even more of himself to the feelings Alejandro was effectively forcing his brain and heart to adopt.

Whatever resistance Noah could have put up, he wasn’t putting it up anymore - and neither was he intending to put it up, for that matter.

Instead, he embraced the comfort of Alejandro, allowing his feelings for the Spaniard to be fully exposed - fully engulfing and subsequently consuming any appearance of hatred he had left in him. Complete conquest of his fantasies soon played out as a result of this, whether Noah was embarrassed of them or not.

Though in reality Alejandro was merely stimulating Noah’s throbbing penis with mere stroking of it, in Noah’s mind things were inevitably taking a completely different turn.

For a start, Noah could swear that he could actually feel not only Alejandro’s hand but also his mouth and arguably snake-like tongue touching the head and shaft of his most delicate body part. It was a feeling that alone seemed to drive him to the edge, hardly ever having been stimulated in that area in such a sensual, close manner. Noah was not known for being successful with romance, nor known for caring for such things. However, he still knew what felt good - and the fantasy of Alejandro’s tongue wrapping itself around his cock and promptly meddling with it in such a way that would make even the highest budget of pornographic films seem as though they were jokes was by far something that felt good even when solely in the realm of Noah’s thoughts.

He swore that he could feel virtually everything - from the warm yet moist feeling of the tongue itself to the sheer feeling he got from the stimulation alone. Even the heated cave that was the mouth his said ‘imaginary’ cock was inside of. Everything in his mind felt real even though it was very much in a fantasy state.

He could imagine Alejandro’s head bobbing itself up and down, just as in reality his hand was. Gaining faster in speed with each successive bob after a certain period of time, making Noah’s own breathing increase as it did so - all of this in turn leading to an increased rate of Noah huffing, grunting and even letting out whine-like groans hardly able to contain himself as time continued to march forward.

There was no denying nor sugarcoating it, Noah was entranced. He had no control over this fantasy, Alejandro almost certainly did. Somehow, without any hypothetically futuristic technology, Noah was convinced Alejandro was controlling his fantasy. He did not want to admit it, but that’s at the very least what it felt like.

Whenever Alejandro’s eyes would open and look up at Noah in the fantasy, they were locked on him in reality as well - watching as Noah was desperately trying to cling to a ledge that he had clearly driven off of long ago. It was only a matter of time until the inevitable climax would finally be let out. Not even someone such as Noah could be that stubborn.

Of course, this matter of time was but a few seconds more.

With a great whine, the shaft of Noah’s precious penis began to pump and the tip squirted out a series of thick streams of a certain white substance - Noah’s ass itself motioned with these movements, with at least three major squirts happening in quick succession. Noah’s face flushed, his cheeks completely red as a fresh apple. In his mind, they were pumping directly into Alejandro’s throat and onto his face - though, in reality, they either landed on Alejandro’s chest, on Noah’s own thighs or into the waters of the lake surrounding the docks the two males had been seated on the entire time.

Nevertheless, after it was all said and done, Noah soon found himself heavily panting, lying upon his back on the wooden boards that he had been seated on - seemingly entirely exhausted. His penis was slowly losing the lust it had built up, and his mind was desperately attempting to recover the sanity it had seemingly lost. Alejandro, however, could only chuckle as he stood up. Adjusting himself and looking down on Noah as he prepared to walk away, he delivered but a few final, parting lines to him:

“As I said before, I would love to give you the full experience you deserve, flojo. However, the docks are no place for that. You are free to stop by my bedroom, however, _ if _ you are up for it.”

While Alejandro did walk away as and after he said those words, he did seem to already know what Noah’s response would be.

With what had initially been defiance, he now turned to peer at the Spaniard as he walked away. Not looking at him in disgust, but instead with confused curiosity. Certainly suspicious, yet overcome by lust enough to most definitely intend on taking him up on that offer of his.

At least, after he’s done catching his breath - and pulling his pants back up.


End file.
